ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fa-Ciné Channel
Fa-Ciné Channel (or Fa-Ciné TV) is a youth television channel offered in Quebec and Canada in French as well as a second channel in English on the family cinema field as well as youth series that is out of the ordinary with no commercial free between 6am to 9pm. It opened on September 5, 2012 as a facebook page idea to be a soon to be launched on cable television on two channels (one for a French audience and another in English audience) Its mission: To rediscover the classics of family cinema from Quebec, Canada and all over the world, as well as to discover youth series that could not be seen elsewhere than on any other channel TV. It also aims to help young creators, filmmakers and young people launch their first movie or tv series in the youth niche and create new original works that would be seen from nowhere. The channel also wants to promote the creation of short films aimed at young people, to offer documentaries for them, plays and to teach young people to learn and discover things they are not familiar with. existence by making new discoveries. The channel also wants to promote the various youth film festivals that are held throughout Quebec and Canada with programs created directly by giving interviews to actors, actresses and directors, excerpts from trailers, future films announced. and experience new faces that will become familiar over time. From 5am until 9am children from 7-12 can have lunch while watching cartoons, also from 11:30 am to 1pm where it will be lunch and watch a little movie in 90 minutes and from 3:30 pm to 6pm they will return from school seeing a new film each time accompanied by a youth series of their choice. From 9am to 11:30 in the morning and from 1pm to 3:30 pm it's Fa-Ciné Junior, children will be able to have small animation films and films for a young audience accompanied by preschool series. From 6 pm to 7 pm they will be able to see new action series live action before 7 pm at 9:00 pm they will discover another live action movie during the evening. From 9pm until 1am it will be the turn of "L'Autre Bord de Fa-Ciné" or in English "The Other Side of Fa-Cine Channel" intended for a young adults who will be able to see popular productions as well Originally destined for them before its closure on the air at 1am where during this time it will be the celestial relaxation that will last until 6am. PRESCHOOL CARTOONS SERIES FAIRY TALES & LEGENDS (Cartoons Covers TV Movies) HELLO KITTY FAIRY TALES (Fairy Tales Meeting Hello Kitty & Friends) ZIG AND SHARKO RUSTY THE KNIGHT NINA'S WORLD SPACE DOGS THE MAGICAL ADVENTURES (Original TV Show) LEO THE PIRATE (Original TV Show) SAMMY & CO MAGIKI FRAGGLE ROCK THE OZ KIDS PRE-TEEN CARTOONS SERIES OVIDE & THE GANG (New Cartoon Series 2019) SHARKY & GEORGES THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS SABRINA : THE ANIMATED SERIES THE LOUD HOUSE 5 CHILDREN AND IT LOST IN OZ RONJA, THE ROBBED DAUGHTER'S CARD CAPTOR SAKURA : CLEAR CARD STRANGE HILL HIGH THE SISTERS TIM & TATOUM JUMANJI : THE NEW DIMENSION THE NEW GARFIELD & FRIENDS LEXI & LOTTIE DANGER MOUSE (NEW CARTOON SERIES) MY KNIGHT & ME HEY ARNOLD (NEW EPISODE SERIES) CLEMENTINE (REMAKE CARTOON SERIES) THE LITTLE LULU (90'S SERIES) THE LAYTON'S ADVENTURE MEGAMAN (2018 NEW ANIMATED SERIES) REBOOT : THE GUARDIAN CODE SLUGTERRA BABAR (THE ORIGINAL ANIMATED SERIES OF 89-91'S) ONCE UPON A TIME HOLLYWOOD (WITH ANIMALS) CHARLIE BROWN SPECIALS & CHARLIE BROWN & SNOPPY TV SERIES LIVE ACTION YOUTH SERIES HETTY FEATHER (BRITISH TV SERIES) THE DUMPING GROUND (BRITISH TV SERIES) THE SPARTICLE MYSTERY (BRITISH TV SERIES) MARIKA (ORIGINAL CREATION TV SERIES) MAGICIANS AND DISEASES (ORIGINAL CREATION TV SERIES) THE ACADEMY (ORIGINAL CREATION TV SERIES) THE SECRET WORLD OF ALEX MACK THE TRIBE (New Zealand TV Series) THE TRIBE : A NEW WORLD (New Zealand TV Series) ORIGINAL TV SHOW, DOCUMENTAIRES AND OTHERS MEDIAS FA-CINE MAGAZINE (2012-) (Magazine presenting the news of the youth cinema, what is planned now, interview with those who make them and young actors and actresses, visit a festival and foretaste of a future film soon to the big and the big screen ) SHORT YOUTH (Program only showing youth shorts) FA-CINE DOCUDOC (Program presenting 2 documentaries each for 10 minutes) WHILE THERE WILL BE CHILDREN (Documentary series telling the story of a star child of any era and what happened after) MOVIES PROGRAMMING FA-CINÉ FOR LITTLE YOUNG (Weekdays in 8:30am to 10:30am) FA-CINÉ FOR DINNER (Weekdays in 11:30am to 1:30pm) FA-CINE ON BACK (Weekdays in 4pm to 6pm) FA-CINE NIGHT (All nights in 7pm to 9pm) FA-CINE OF ANIMATION (Weekend in 8:30am to 10:30am) FA-CINE OF FAIRY OF ALL (Weekend in 12pm to 2pm) FA-CINE OF MEMORIES (Weekend in 3pm to 5pm) Category:Preschooler Shows Category:Pre-Teens Category:Live-Action Category:Original Productions